let's open our eyes to the brand new day
by Icanwritesee
Summary: odpowiedź na pytanie, co by było, gdyby John i Sherlock poznali się kilka lat wcześniej? jak wtedy wyglądałoby ich pierwsze spotkanie? krótka historia z dobrym zakończeniem. M-ka z powodu języka, jakiego używam.
1. pierwszy wybuch supernowej

Na świecie istniało wiele rzeczy, których Sherlock Holmes był zawziętym przeciwnikiem. Wyżej wspomniany nie znosił świąt - w jego osobistym rankingu niechęci zajmowały miejsce tuż przed idiotami, a fakt ten sam w sobie stanowi dowód na to, jak bardzo nie zgadzał się z narodzinami Dzieciątka. Poniżej świąt i idiotów znajdował się sernik z rodzynkami, poruszanie się po Londynie w godzinach szczytu, zbyt długie przerwy pomiędzy sprawami i przedłużająca się nieobecność Johna. To ostatnie zaczynało mieć na niego coraz większy wpływ, jak zauważył.

Okres świąteczny nieodłącznie kojarzył mu się z serdecznością przy stole w jadalni rodzinnej posiadłości Holmesów, która tylko coraz bardziej odseparowywała go od odczuwania "normalnych" emocji. Nie chodzi o to, że jego rodzice byli szczególnie zimnymi ludźmi, nie. Sherlock zawsze czuł się kochany; otaczali go bowiem najbliżsi, którzy bezwarunkowo go akceptowali. Głównym problemem zawsze było to, że Sherlock nie potrafił zaakceptować samego siebie takim, jakim był. Nie potrafił zrozumieć swojego własnego sposobu odczuwania emocji - oczywiście, że je odczuwał; był przecież człowiekiem. Emocje stanowiły dla Sherlocka ogromne wyzwanie, ponieważ zawsze zalewały go niczym prawdziwe tsunami, zmiatając wszystko na swojej drodze. Dlatego Sherlock należał do najbardziej ostrożnych ludzi w całym Londynie - życie nauczyło go ukrywania swoich uczuć tak, jakby nigdy nie istniały, by na wszelki wypadek nikomu nie udało się na dłużej zagościć w jego sercu.

Sherlock zaciągnął się papierosem natychmiast po opuszczeniu studia. Mocno zaciągnął się dymem tytoniowym i wypuścił go ustami po kilku sekundach. Przymknął na chwilę oczy, wsłuchując się we własne rozbiegane myśli, które rozrywały mu umysł. Czuł unoszącą się w powietrzu wieczorną mgłę, a tupot jego stóp tłumiły znoszone Converse'y, które już niejedną nocną eskapadę przetrwały. Przyjemne wyobrażenia ostatniego wyjścia - poszedł wtedy do klubu i spędził w nim prawie całą noc - bezlitośnie przerwało mu raczej niemiłe zderzenie z osobą znacznie mniejszej, ale bardziej zwartej od niego budowy. Gwałtownie się zatoczył.

- Ojej, przepraszam! - odezwał się miły głos. Oczywiście. John Watson, jakżeby inaczej. - Nic ci nie jest?

Sherlock westchnął z irytacją.

- Czego chcesz, Watson? - zapytał, starając się włożyć w swój głos możliwie jak najwięcej wrogości, ale chyba mu się to nie udało. John - niech go szlag! - w ogóle nie sprawiał wrażenia zbitego z tropu, w przeciwieństwie do każdego innego człowieka na uczelni. _Dwudniowy zarost i wczorajsze ubrania - znowu nocował u Stamforda_; Sherlock nie był w stanie zatrzymać potoku własnych myśli. Światło padające ze stojącej nieopodal latarni ulicznej sprawiało, że normalnie piaskowe włosy Johna w tych warunkach wyglądały jak otaczająca jego głowę złota aureola. Rzęsy wydawały się co najmniej dwa razy dłuższe niż w ciągu dnia. Z jakiegoś powodu Sherlock poczuł dziwne kłucie w klatce piersiowej. John delikatnie się uśmiechnął, a jego oczy zaiskrzyły.

- Tylko ty możesz wpaść na człowieka z własnej winy, a potem mieć do niego o to pretensje - ciężkie od mgły powietrze przeszył cichy śmiech blondyna; Sherlock stwierdził, że tak właśnie musi brzmieć najpiękniejszy dźwięk na świecie. Ogarnęło go dotychczas nieznane mu uczucie: wstyd. Ale stanął na rzęsach, by tego po sobie nie okazać. Odchrząknął, nerwowym ruchem strzepując popiół z papierosa na chodnik. - Właśnie czekam na...

- ...Stamforda, umówiłeś się z nim na piwo, żeby oblać porażkę z chemii organicznej w pubie tuż koło kampusu - wszedł mu w słowo Sherlock. - Na pewno zdałeś znacznie poniżej swojej zwykłej średniej, w przeciwnym wypadku po co miałbyś oblewać? Jesteś przecież na tyle inteligentny, żeby zdać, ale by utrzymać stypendium, musisz zachować odpowiedni poziom ocen. Stąd poprawka w pierwszy dzień nauki po przerwie świątecznej - nic nie szkodzi, i tak nie zamierzałeś wracać do domu na święta, które pewnie ty i twoja siostra spędzilibyście z matką i jej nowym mężem w drętwej atmosferze. Trudno się dziwić, że wolisz się w tym czasie uczyć, każdy by wolał.

John przez kilka sekund spoglądał na Sherlocka z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Jego twarz była modelowym przykładem zdziwienia - miał uniesione brwi i szeroko otwarte oczy.

- Jak...? - wykrztusił po dłuższym czasie. Co ciekawe, nie stracił blasku w oczach. O ile to możliwe, ich błękit wydał się jeszcze głębszy.

- Proszę cię, każdy z więcej niż dwiema szarymi komórkami byłby w stanie się tego domyślić - prychnął lekceważąco Sherlock, ale w głębi serca napuszył się, jak zawsze, kiedy miał okazję wyjaśnić jakiemuś ignorantowi swój sposób myślenia. Od dłuższego już czasu to się nie zdarzało. Na pewno nie od tamtego lata z Victorem. Sherlock gorączkowo odepchnął od siebie te myśli. Zbyt często jeszcze miał koszmary.

- W takim razie chyba ja mam tylko dwie - usta Johna wykonały ten uśmiech, który sprawiał, że dziewczynom miękły kolana. _Cholerny Watson._

- Daj spokój, już ci powiedziałem, że jesteś stosunkowo inteligentny. Po prostu ignorujesz wskazówki. _Błagam, zapytaj, jakie to wskazówki. Błagam._

- Co to za wskazówki?

_Och, John. Będę cię wielbił do końca twoich dni._

- Masz dwudniowy zarost i ubrania, które ewidentnie były noszone przez dwa dni pod rząd, co świadczy o tym, że nie nocowałeś w domu, co zostawiatylko jedną możliwość - Mike Stamford użyczył ci swojej kanapy - to do niego zwracasz się o pomoc, mimo że masz duże grono znajomych.

- No dobrze, ale skąd wiesz o egzaminie? Albo o moim stosunku do ojczyma?

Sherlock westchnął teatralnie. Jak każdy, kto choć trochę przesadza z dramatyzowaniem, było to jego dość częste zachowanie. Nietrudno się domyślić, że wszystkich pozostałych ludzi doprowadzał tym do szału.

- Trzymasz w ręku coś, co bez wątpienia jest podaniem o powtórzenie egzaminu, na samej górze napisałeś datę, 29. grudnia, pierwszy poniedziałek po świętach, a przed samym Nowym Rokiem, czyli na pewno nie pojedziesz do matki, bo nie zdążyłbyś wrócić nawet, gdybyś pojechał pierwszym pociągiem - egzamin masz zacząć o ósmej rano. Skoro już mowa o matce, to zawsze mając na myśli rodzinny dom, mówisz: 'u mojej matki', co samo w sobie nic by nie znaczyło, gdyby nie fakt, że nie masz dużej rodziny, a mimo to na początku semestru jechałeś na ślub, czyli siłą rzeczy musiało chodzić o jej powtórne zamążpójście. Dodajmy do tego, że jeszcze nie słyszałem, żebyś mówił cokolwiek o swoim ojczymie, czyli nie jesteś jego największym fanem.

Sherlock nie oczekiwał diametralnie innej reakcji ze strony Johna. Spodziewał się raczej, że z jego ust padnie kilka słów, których wolał sobie oszczędzić, nie chcąc psuć obrazu Johna w swojej głowie. Dlatego po ostatnim zdaniu bez słowa minął Watsona i zamierzał na nowo podjąć zakłócony wcześniej powrót do domu, kiedy usłyszał dwa najbardziej zaskakujące słowa, jakie John był w stanie wypowiedzieć.

- ...Niesamowite. Fantastyczne.

W pierwszej chwili go wcięło. W kolejnej jego żołądek wykonał pełne szczęścia i nieopisanej ulgi salto. Zatrzymał się równie gwałtownie, jak dziesięć minut wcześniej, jednak bez elementu zderzenia z kimś innym.

- Co powiedziałeś?

- Zawsze masz taki jakiś dziwny, nieobecny wzrok. Wydawało mi się dotąd, że zatracasz się we własnych myślach i nie dostrzegasz świata wokół siebie, a ty zwyczajnie skanujesz otaczających cię ludzi.

- Co takiego?

_Bardzo inteligentne, Willie._

- Jesteś geniuszem, Sherlock - znowu ten rozbrajający uśmiech. Jeśli będziesz mówił w taki sposób, to istnieje ogromna szansa, że polubię swoje imię. John uważnie przyjrzał się twarzy Sherlocka. - I chyba rzadko kiedy słyszysz dobre rzeczy na swój temat.

_Kiedy moi rodzice zaczynają mnie chwalić, udaję głuchego._

Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby John nagle nie postanowił chwycić go za łokieć. Wtedy jego myśli wybuchły wściekle, do złudzenia przypominając rój pszczół w zaatakowanym ulu. Zaskakująco przyjemne uczucie ciepła rozeszło się po całym jego ciele.

- Stamford mieszka w przeciwnym kierunku - odezwał się Sherlock, kiedy opuścili teren uczelni.

- Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale dość trudno ukryć, że nie zmierzamy tam.

- Czy to była... ironia?

- Tak, punkt dla ciebie - uśmiechnął się John. - Jestem dzisiaj w dobrym humorze, więc nie musisz mnie prosić o to, żebym odprowadził cię do domu.

- Dlaczego miałbym cię o to prosić?

- Booo... Jestem obiecującym młodym człowiekiem?

Sherlock parsknął śmiechem. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że John był osobą, z którą rozmawiało się chyba najłatwiej na świecie.

- Po prostu chcę to zrobić, Sherlock - odezwał się cicho, nieśmiało spuszczając wzrok.

- Chodźmy, mieszkam kawałek stąd. Kilka sekund później poczuł, że jakieś niewidzialne imadło ściska jego klatkę piersiową, gdy John znowu spojrzał mu w twarz, i rozpromienił się.


	2. magnetyzm

**SHERLOCK**

_Cholerna grypa_, pomyślał Sherlock, kiedy po raz kolejny tego wieczoru poczuł nietypowe dla siebie uderzenie gorąca_. Nie mogę się rozchorować przed samą premierą!_

Był tak bardzo wściekły na samego siebie, że nie słyszał ani jednego słowa Johna, który od dłuższej chwili z ożywieniem opowiadał jakąś zabawną historię, jaka mu się ostatnio przydarzyła. Która to historia skończyła się - jak się zdaje - dla niego dość boleśnie (wybity palec?), ale paradoksalnie zawierała także element humoru w postaci zaskakująco śmiesznego komentarza jego siostry. Sherlock właściwie wcale nie uważał tego wszystkiego za zabawne. O dziwo, uznał to za niepokojące, a świadomość tego, że John cierpiał, wywołała w nim dziwne poczucie zaburzenia kosmicznego porządku. A z natury nie należał do osób zaprzątających sobie głowę bzdurami pokroju porządku Wszechświata.

Ale John był jedną z najbardziej intrygujących anomalii. Tak go nazywał w swojej głowie. Od czasu do czasu. Był wspaniałą anomalią, ten John Watson. Sherlock obserwował go każdego dnia ze swojego stałego miejsca w bibliotece praktycznie w każdej możliwej okoliczności - John sam, John ze swoimi kumplami: Gregiem Lestrade i Mike'iem Stamfordem; John próbujący za wszelką cenę się czegoś nauczyć, John tylko dotrzymujący towarzystwa dziewczynie, którą w danej chwili był zainteresowany. John wykończony ciężką pracą nad utrzymaniem swojego stypendium, John w doskonałym nastroju i rozsyłający dookoła uśmiechy mogące przyćmić słońce (jego absolutnie ulubione wcielenie Johna). Sherlock widział to wszystko. Co zaskakujące, nie czuł się znudzony, mimo że spodziewał się jej za każdym razem. O ile to możliwe, młody Watson z każdą chwilą stawał się jedynie bardziej fascynującym obiektem obserwacji. Zaledwie kilka pierwszych dni przyniosło mu jak dotąd najbardziej ciekawy wniosek: chciałby siedzieć na miejscu każdej z osób mających prawo interakcji z blondynem o oczach w najpiękniejszym odcieniu błękitu, jakich uroku nie był w stanie opisać żadnym znanym mu słowem.

**JOHN**

Sherlock Holmes. Już samo nazwisko mówiło wszystko o jego posiadaczu. Gdyby John był artystą, i danoby mu za zadanie przedstawienie osoby o trudnym do jednoznacznego określenia uroku, to na pewno namalowałby portret Sherlocka. Sherlocka i jego pełnej ostrych kątów sylwetki. Jego szczupłego, ale umięśnionego ciała o porcelanowej skórze. Jego oczu, wymykających się chyba każdemu możliwemu schematowi kolorów, jaki na świecie istniał. Jego pełnych ustach. Jego kruczoczarnych włosów pozwijanych we wdzięczne pierścionki. Jego spojrzenia przeszywającego człowieka na wskroś. John westchnął cicho, i z zaskoczeniem pomyślał, że wygląd zewnętrzny Sherlocka byłby chyba jedyną rzeczą, jaką byłby w stanie się podzielić z resztą świata. Bardzo go ta myśl zdziwiła, naprawdę. Ale - na szczęście - John nie był artystą. I bez tego musiałby być **naprawdę** utalentowany, by uczciwie oddać piękno młodego Holmesa.

- Sherlock...

- John...

- Dziękuję.

- Hm? Za co?

- Za to, że pozwoliłeś mi się odprowadzić.

- Ach. Okej. To było... dobre z twojej strony. Ale... Nie licz na to, że to się powtórzy.

- Co? Dlaczego?

- Dobranoc, John.

***  
><strong><br>JOHN**

_"Dobranoc, John"! Chyba żartuje!_

John był zmieszany. Zaskoczony. Niepewny. Rozkojarzony. Rozczarowany. I nieziemsko wkurwiony. Czuł, że krew kipi mu w żyłach, kiedy wracał do swojego mieszkanka. A to wszystko przez jednego Sherlocka Holmesa, który powinien nosić miano Mąciwody. John policzył do dziesięciu, ściskając kciukiem i palcem wskazującym nasadę nosa. Naprawdę nie chciał tracić nad sobą panowania; jego wybuchy należały już do miejskich legend. Tym razem poprzestał jedynie na rozbiciu szklanki. Po kilkunastu minutach jego złość osłabła na tyle, że mógł wziąć prysznic. Kiedy już leżał w łóżku, a jego poduszka wchłaniała jeszcze kropelki wody zebranej na włosach, sprawdził swoją skrzynkę odbiorczą. Cicho zaklął. 21 nowych wiadomości, 6 nieodebranych połączeń. Treść prawie wszystkich smsów można było zebrać właściwie w jednym długim zdaniu:_ ty fiucie zapomniałeś o piwie jak mogłeś masz w dziób i zginiesz marnie_. Ich nadawcą oczywiście był Greg, Mike nie zniżyłby się do zadręczania innych. Ostatnia wiadomość od Grega prawdopodobnie w pierwotnym zamierzeniu miała przypominać 'kocham cię, stary', ale John odniósł wrażenie, że efekt starań Lestrade'a nawet koło 'kocham cię' nie leżał. Wszystkie informacje o nieodebranych połączeniach zignorował i rzucił telefon na rozchybotaną szafkę nocną, następnie sam podążył śladem komórki i również zasnął.

SHERLOCK

Sherlock Holmes nie spał. Nic nowego. Palił, leżąc na wznak i gapiąc się w sufit. Myślał. Też nic zaskakującego. Jego myśli kotłowały się jak szalone w głowie, jednak tym razem łączył je jeden wspólny mianownik: John Watson. Jeszcze nie umiał określić, co to wszystko znaczy, ale coraz mniej mu się to podobało. John Watson był niebezpieczny. I przerażał go. Ale też fascynował. No i był jedyną osobą, która nie uważała go za psychopatę w wolnym czasie gotującego koty.

_To, że tego nie powiedział, nie znaczy wcale, że tak nie myśli_, uczynnie podsunął mu umysł. _Nieprawda. John mnie podziwia. Uważa, że jestem niesamowity._

Sherlock nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że John patrzył na niego z takim ogromnym zachwytem wypisanym na twarzy. Wszystko, co opuszczało jego usta, automatycznie stawało się dogmatem, nawet gdyby usiłował twierdzić, że Ziemia jest płaska - co Sherlockowi generalnie nie robiło wielkiej różnicy. Tego typu śmieci dawno usunął ze swojego pałacu myśli.

W pewnym momencie przypomniał sobie jak dobrze John wyglądał w swojej niebieskiej bluzie, która wystawała mu spod kurtki - jak ładnie podkreślała kolor oczu Watsona, i poczuł, że jego własną twarz zalewa fala gorąca.

_Definitywnie grypa. Niech to szlag, nie pozwolę Victorowi wziąć mojej partii!_

Victor Trevor należał do historii starożytnej, a ich związek przypominał swego rodzaju grecką tragedię. Podobnie jak każda szanująca się tragedia, trwał stanowczo zbyt długo, i kończył się śmiercią któregoś z jej uczestników. W tym przypadku ofiarami rzeczonej tragedii stanowiły godność Sherlocka, jego poczucie własnej wartości (i bez tego nie przeżywające dni swojego życia), i - najgorsze ze wszystkich - zaufanie. Całość, jak to w tego typu przypadkach bywa, skończyła się na łzach i dramatyzowaniu (mowa o Victorze, oczywiście. Sherlock wolał zachować resztki honoru i nie tarzał się publicznie przed ludźmi pokroju Trevora. Nie i już.), a później, w razie gdyby Sherlock zaczął nieostrożnie myśleć, że los jest dla niego zbyt łaskawy, okazało się, że Trevor znalazł się na tej samej uczelni. W dodatku niedługo potem pojawił się na jego próbie. Ćwiczył kroki do najważniejszego przedstawienia w całym sezonie, bożonarodzeniowej premiery Dziadka do orzechów. Jak śmiał! Sherlock kipiał wtedy żądzą mordu, co mu się zwykle nie zdarzało, ponieważ miał skrajnie odmienną naturę. Nie był typem choleryka, nie. Jego największą winą było jedynie to, że był zakładnikiem własnych emocji. Tamtego popołudnia - spotykając byłego po pół roku braku kontaktu - bardzo chciał, by tamten krwawił. Chciał zadać mu cios w samo serce, tak jak wcześniej zrobił to Trevor. To byłoby okrutne, ale Sherlock nie czuł większych oporów. Kiedy opanował pierwszy wybuch pożerającej go od środka wściekłości przy nie tak znowu subtelnej pomocy pięciu papierosów, postanowił działać, ale z klasą. Dlatego poprosił panią Hudson - nauczycielkę tańca - o rozmowę. Oczywiście, jego koncepcja rozmowy różniła się od tej znanej zwykłym obywatelom. Jeśli chodzi o Sherlocka, rozmawianie nigdy nie należało do jego najmocniejszych atutów. Generalnie wolał wiadomości tekstowe - ograniczał w ten sposób skażenie swego dnia głupotą zwykłych ludzi do minimum. Tak było dobrze. Bezpiecznie.

Zbierając swoje myśli, zaczepił panią Hudson po próbie. Mówiąc: 'zaczepił', mam na myśli nieruchome stanie za potencjalną ofiarą, wpatrywanie się w nią niemal bez jakiegokolwiek mrugania, i wysyłanie w jej kierunku fluidów niosących wiadomość o treści POROZMAWIAJ ZE MNĄ. TERAZ. Niewiele brakowało, by staruszka doznała zawału, kiedy już zwróciła uwagę na zachowanie swojego najzdolniejszego studenta. Są rzeczy, do których człowiek nigdy się nie przyzwyczai. Co ciekawe, większość z tych rzeczy w jakiś sposób wiązała się z Sherlockiem Holmesem.

JOHN

Poranek przywitał Johna w towarzystwie budzących współczucie jęków Grega dobiegających z okolic muszli klozetowej, i zapachu kawy - będącej zapewne zasługą Mike'a. John z rozdzierającym serce westchnieniem otworzył oczy i wpatrzył się w sufit swojego pokoju, na który padały skośne promienie słoneczne. Przez kilka minut leżał nieruchomo podczas, gdy jego myśli odwalały ciężką robotę i prawdopodobnie prześcigały jedna drugą, i niestety, każda z nich dotyczyła jednej osoby. Chłopak zaklął cicho z rosnącą irytacją.

_Cholerny Holmes. To wszystko jego wina. Niepotrzebnie go zaczepiłem, po co mi to było?_

Nie mógł sobie darować tego, że Sherlock tak bardzo go zaintrygował. A już największą uwagę skupiał na tym, żeby znienawidzić go z całej swojej siły; przecież to Sherlock w jakiś pokrętny sposób sprawił, że był tak barwną postacią!

_Te jego cholerne punkty IQ, których ma chyba miliard! Ta jego cholerna składnia jak ze szkoły z internatem! Ta jego zawszona wszechwiedza!_

Czuł, że gniew nadal w nim pulsuje, mimo że poprzedniego wieczora starał się go unieszkodliwić. Miał wrażenie, że to uczucie przypominało raczej odrastającą przez noc wątrobę Prometeusza przykutego do skał Kaukazu. Westchnął.

_Najgorsze są te oczy. Nigdy nie spotkałem osoby o równie inteligentnym spojrzeniu, która widziałaby wszystko, co się wokół niej dzieje. I te rzęsy, takie długie... Włosy wyglądające jak jedwab... Boże. Za jakie grzechy on musi być taki piękny?_

John nagle poczuł, że cała jego krew zaczyna spływać do zapasowego mózgu, i był zmuszony załatwić ten problem... od ręki. Na szczęście Mike nie zauważył, że jego prysznic trwał tego ranka znacznie dłużej niż zwykle. Imię Holmesa jeszcze długo potem błąkało się na jego ustach.

***  
><strong><br>SHERLOCK**

Nie budził się w środku nocy. Musiałby najpierw zasnąć, żeby do tego doszło. Nie był w stanie zasnąć, nie tylko z powodu ogromnych ilości krążącej w jego żyłach nikotyny. Miał obowiązek przemeblowania swojego pałacu myśli, by uzupełnić pokój Johna nowymi informacjami na jego temat, ale... nie był w stanie się na tym skupić. I po kilku godzinach bezowocnych wysiłków zaczynał już biegać po ścianach w akcie rozpaczy. Nienawidził tej całej _bezradności_ - tego, że zdarzała mu się po raz pierwszy w życiu, i tego, że ten stan w ogóle śmiał istnieć. Niestety, to nie był jedyny problem Sherlocka. W innym wypadku nie posiadałby się ze szczęścia, ale - _oczywiście_ - los znowu stroił sobie z niego żarty, bowiem wszystkie jego myśli dotyczyły _przeklętego Johna Watsona_.

Sherlock poczuł, że całe jego ciało jęczy z bólu wywołanego przez zastane mięśnie. Słyszał wołanie matki wzywającej go na śniadanie, ale zignorował je, i zamiast odpowiedzi, wyszedł z domu, żeby jakoś się otrząsnąć. Czuł poirytowanie - nie przywykł do tego, że jego myśli płyną tak _jednotorowo_ - jak u _zwykłych_ ludzi.

_Skandal!_

No i był jeszcze John Watson. Tak wspaniale nieprzewidywalny i niepozorny człowieczek z pięknymi oczami. Tak cudownie inny od kompletnie nijakiego Victora. Sherlock na samo to porównanie fuknął z pogardą.

_John nigdy by mi nie zrobił czegoś takiego. John to dobry człowiek._

Młodzieniec po kilku minutach wędrówki dotarł do parku i usiadł na huśtawce, rozprostowując długie nogi. Dzisiaj jeszcze czekała go próba - do premiery pozostały dwa dni, więc pani Hudson będzie chciała, by trwała jak najdłużej.

_Oby Victor złamał nogę. I obie ręce. I kręgosłup._

***  
><strong><br>JOHN**

Po śniadaniu John czuł, że dłużej nie zniesie niespecjalnie składnych wyrzutów Grega i udzielającego mu milczącego poparcia Mike'a. Generalnie jakoś by sobie z tym poradził, gdyby chodziło tylko o to, ale oczywiście, jak to zwykle bywa, nie skończyło się na marudzeniu. Na swoje nieszczęście nie zdążył ugryźć się w język, zanim wyjaśnił, że był wtedy z Sherlockiem. Zdanie to sprawiło, że obaj jak na komendę zamienili się w szukające taniej sensacji tabloidowe harpie, i próbowali wydusić z niego każdy szczegół, którym John absolutnie nie zamierzał się z nimi dzielić. W połowie drogi do jego ulubionej kawiarni jego uwagę przykuł niepozorny afisz, albo raczej wypisane na nim jedyne i niepowtarzalne nazwisko, które rzuciło mu się w oczy - Sherlock Holmes. Oczywiście.

Watson z zaciekawieniem wczytał się w informacje na plakacie - na delikatnie błękitnym tle ładnie odcinał się prosty czarny tekst:

"Uniwersytecka grupa taneczna PARADOKS ma ogromny zaszczyt zaprosić na premierę _Dziadka do orzechów_, która będzie miała miejsce w wieczór wigilijny około godziny 18-tej w auli uniwersytetu. Autorką choreografii do baletu jest prof. Martha Hudson, a w roli Księcia wystąpi Sherlock Holmes.

Zapraszamy!"

_Czemu nie dziwi mnie, że akurat on gra Księcia?_

John zawrócił do domu już zupełnie spokojny i uśmiechnięty, nie zwracając uwagi na przyjaciół zajętych rozmową na temat Sherlocka. Miał plan.


	3. deszcz meteorytów

*****  
>SHERLOCK<strong>

Sherlock się denerwował. Bardzo. Czuł, że jego żołądek zawiązał się w supeł, i nie chciał się rozluźnić choćby nie wiem, co. A już najmniej pomagało mu myślenie, że to tylko kolejny występ, przecież nie pierwszy w jego życiu. Różnica polegała jedynie na tym, że teraz miało go oglądać około pięćdziesiąt obcych osób. Był zły na siebie, że jego ciało reagowało w tak zwykły sposób, mimo że ta sytuacja nie była dla niego nowa.

- Sherlock, kochanie, nie musisz się o nic martwić - uśmiechnęła się pani Hudson do niego. - Victor właśnie dzwonił, złamał nogę, spadł ze schodów czy coś...

Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu zadowolenia, jaki pojawił się na jego ustach.

- Idealnie - odezwał się, spokojnie wracając do swojego papierosa. P. Hudson dobrodusznie pogroziła mu palcem. Oczywiście, nie powinien palić tuż przed wysiłkiem fizycznym, bo to może zaburzyć pracę jego płuc, i bla bla bla...

Szybko dokończył papierosa i wrócił do budynku, by się przygotować. W pomieszczeniu gospodarczym przerobionym na tymczasową garderobę czekał na niego upiornie niewygodny strój, który musiał włożyć do roli Księcia. Westchnął. Dobrze przynajmniej, że kostium podkreśla jego fizyczne atuty - nigdy nie wiadomo, kto mógł być na widowni i patrzeć akurat na niego.

- No to do walki - szepnął, zdejmując swojego Księcia z parawanu.

*****  
>JOHN<strong>

John się denerwował. Po raz pierwszy miał styczność z kulturą wysoką, i czuł się tym nieco przytłoczony. Był kiedyś w teatrze, ale tylko dlatego, że Harry musiała skorzystać z toalety. Wtedy zachwyciła go ta pełna elegancji niedostępność, jaką wprost emanował budynek. Tak się zdarzyło, że w późniejszym życiu nie udało mu się na dłużej zagościć ani w teatrze, ani tym bardziej w operze. Jeśli chodzi o zjawisko baletu, John nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać. I w sumie to mu odpowiadało. Wiedział tylko, jak nazywa się obuwie osób tańczących balet. W tym wszystkim najbardziej interesowało go to, że zobaczy Sherlocka w jego żywiole. Będzie mógł bez zażenowania patrzeć na jego taniec bez uczucia okradania kogoś z czegoś. Westchnął, poprawiając krawat. Z jego miejsca - pośrodku pierwszego rzędu - cała scena była bardzo dobrze widoczna. Dekoracje miały za zadanie przeniesienie widza do świata bajek i dziecięcej wyobraźni, i John musiał przyznać, że to się powiodło. Ostatnie szmery dobiegające z widowni uciął pojedynczy dźwięk gongu. John spojrzał nerwowo na swoich kumpli, którzy uparli się, by z nim pójść. Mieli jakieś dziwne spojrzenie na rolę przyzwoitki.

- To nie XIX wiek, nie musieliście ze mną przyłazić - sapnął z poirytowaniem.

- Bez nerwów, Johnny - wyszczerzył się Greg. - Nawet nie zauważysz, że tu jesteśmy.

John ugryzł się w język, by nie powiedzieć czegoś obelżywego. W końcu była wigilia, trzeba być miłym i tak dalej. Zamknął na chwilę oczy. Czuł ucisk w żołądku; napięcie towarzyszące mu od samego rana coraz bardziej narastało.

Wszystkie boczne światła w auli zgasły w jednej chwili, by pozostawić jedyny skierowany na scenę reflektor, który rzucał wiązkę światła w kierunku stojącej tam Molly Hooper.

Molly była naprawdę dobrą tancerką - John nie był aż takim ignorantem, by nie dostrzec talentu, gdy widział go na własne oczy. Jej Klara miała w sobie ujmujący czar dziecka pogrążonego we własnym świecie; trudno byłoby wyobrazić sobie to przedstawienie bez niej. Towarzyszący Molly tancerze nieco bledli w porównaniu do niej, ale wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy na scenę wkroczył Sherlock. Johna wtedy wbiło w fotel. Nie mógł w żaden sposób oderwać od niego wzroku, i nie istniał świat poza Holmesem. Sherlock wyglądał naprawdę wspaniale - miał na sobie kostium w odcieniu kobaltowego błękitu, który podkreślał jedną z wielu barw jego oczu, i sprawiał, że kolor jego skóry wydawał się jeszcze jaśniejszy. Całość stanowiły błyszczące niebieskie trykoty, które nie pozostawiały absolutnie niczego dla wyobraźni; John czuł, że jego gardło nagle zaczęło do złudzenia przypominać Saharę. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że Sherlock nie był atrakcyjny. Na jego nieszczęście, należał do ludzi **bardzo** atrakcyjnych.

_Kompletnie nie moja liga._

Sherlock nie był typem mięśniaka. Jego ciało w budowie było raczej wiotkie, delikatne; strój udowadniał, że mięśnie bruneta przypominały dobrze naoliwiony mechanizm - poruszał się z gracją, jakiej niejedna osoba - z Molly na czele - mogłaby mu zazdrościć. Dopasowany kaftan podkreślał jego wąską talię i płaski brzuch, a wszystko to jakoś sprawiało, że wydawał się jeszcze wyższy niż w rzeczywistości. Nieskazitelny makijaż wydobywał całą głębię jego oczu, i John nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że gdyby rzeczom martwym dano możliwość mówienia, to pierwszym zdaniem makijażu Sherlocka zapewne byłoby coś na kształt: 'jestem Księciem, suko!'. Jego sceniczne wcielenie bardzo przypominało Sherlocka w prawdziwym życiu - oczywiście, gdyby pominąć fakt, że nie przebywał nigdy w tak niewielkiej odległości od kobiet. Poza tym drobiazgiem Sherlock naprawdę był Księciem, a Książę Sherlockiem.

W pewnym momencie, podczas wykonywania przez niego szczególnie efektownej figury, John usłyszał pełne zachwytu westchnienie, padające ze swojej prawej strony. Greg. Zagryzł nerwowo wargę. Nie spodobało mu się to. Ani trochę. Nie lubił myśli, że w pomieszczeniu poza nim i Holmesem znajdowało się kilkadziesiąt młodych mężczyzn, którzy mogą zobaczyć harmonijną grę jego mięśni pod obcisłym kostiumem. Mocno zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

_To tylko taniec. Spokojnie. To tylko balet._

Kiedy miał zamiar kopnąć Grega za grzebanie w telefonie, dziwnym zrządzeniem losu niezwykłe oczy Sherlocka skierowały się w jego stronę, i znowu zapomniał o całej reszcie Wszechświata. Istniał tylko jedyny w swoim rodzaju Sherlock.

****

**SHERLOCK**

Ciemno. Lubił to. Lubił, kiedy uwaga całej sali skupiała się tylko na nim i jego tańcu. Wolał widzieć tylko scenę oświetloną wiązkami światła padającymi z kilku reflektorów punktowych. Nie rozpraszał się wtedy obecnością publiczności - w ten sposób łatwiej było mu zaangażować całego siebie. A reszta to tylko mechanika.

Właściwie było dobrze, nawet bardzo dobrze. Do momentu, w którym ktoś z pierwszego rzędu sprawdził coś w swoim telefonie. Sherlock mentalnie kopnął się w tyłek, kiedy obok właściciela telefonu zobaczył Johna Watsona, i spojrzał mu w oczy ułamek sekundy później. Poczuł, że na moment zaparło mu dech w piersiach, a serce zaczęło bić co najmniej trzy razy szybciej. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, co ma zrobić ze swoim ciałem, i nagle poczuł się koszmarnie nie na miejscu, bo przecież John na niego patrzył. Ba, on prawie nie mrugał, tylko w zachwycie śledził każdy jego ruch. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

_No to patrz teraz, John. _

*****  
>JOHN<strong>

John nie wiedział, jak nazywano figurę, którą Sherlock wykonał tuż przed jego twarzą. Nie potrafiłby jej opisać nawet podczas tortur. Ale nie przejął się tym ani trochę. Przejął się natomiast faktem, że dotąd nikogo nie pragnął w swoim życiu tak bardzo, jak tę jedną osobę, którą widział.

*****  
>SHERLOCK<strong>

Zdążył się przebrać i właśnie wychodził, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię. Odwrócił się w kierunku Johna, i grypa znowu dała o sobie znać, poczuł bowiem nagłe uderzenie gorąca. Watson miał na sobie garnitur i wyglądał **olśniewająco**.

_Ludzie powinni zakazywać ustawowo takiego wyglądu. Zdecydowanie._

- T-tak? - zająknął się. Naprawdę starał się z całych sił nie gapić, ale ponosił porażkę na całej linii.

- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że byłeś wspaniały - odparł John głosem przynajmniej o ton niższym niż normalnie.

_Jak miód. Boże, John, brzmisz jak słoiczek miodu. _

- Yy...

Sherlocka trudno było zadziwić, ponieważ zwykle - jako najbardziej inteligentna w pomieszczeniu osoba - przewidywał ruchy ludzi dookoła siebie, i jak dotąd nikomu nie udało się złamanie schematu. A potem zjawił się John Watson, który był jednym wielkim chodzącym naruszeniem schematu Sherlocka. John, jak się zdaje, obrał sobie za życiowy cel zaskakiwanie Sherlocka, i dążył do tego przy każdej interakcji. Tak więc, o ile jeszcze nie wspomniałam, Sherlock Holmes był w trakcie doświadczania skutków działania błędów Matriksa.

_corobićcorobićcorobićBożeczytosiędziejenaprawdę_

- ...Sherlock? - spytał nieśmiało Watson, kiedy nie odpowiadał. - Ziemia do Holmesa...

_Co mam powiedzieć? Że wcale nie, byli lepsi ode mnie? ...Bez przesady, nie będę się zniżał do kłamstwa... _

I wtedy cudownie nieprzewidywalny John, człowiek-zagadka, skutecznie wyrwał go z transu. **Pocałunkiem**. Przez kilkanaście cennych sekund przedsiębiorczy blondyn wykorzystywał moment zaskoczenia, przytrzymując Sherlocka w miejscu ruchami swoich miękkich warg. Pocałunek był co prawda delikatny, ale niezmiennie bardzo słodki i stanowczo zbyt krótki. Kiedy John już go przerwał, jego twarz jaśniała zadowoleniem, a oczy pełne były wesołych iskierek.

- Także tego... - Sherlock odchrząknął, nie mając kompletnie pojęcia, co zamierzał powiedzieć. Jego uwagę pochłonął natomiast różowy język Johna, którym tamten właśnie zwilżał usta typowym dla siebie gestem.

- Masz wolny wieczór? - spytał Watson. Jedyną formą odpowiedzi, do której był w tamtej chwili zdolny, było kiwnięcie głową.

- Chodźmy więc.

Cudowny John nie pozwolił mu się oddalić od siebie na odległość większą niż metr, zaborczym gestem obejmując go w pasie i sterując w stronę wyjścia.

_***  
>cosiędziejecosiędziejecosiędzieje<em>

Odkrył, że lubi tę nowo odkrytą władczą stronę Johna, której dotąd nie dostrzegł w tym spokojnym i uprzejmym chłopcu. Który na dodatek prezentował się niczym milion dolarów w marynarce bez wątpienia należącej dawniej do zmarłego ojca. Była o co najmniej rozmiar za duża, ale sprawiała, że John nagle przestawał się garbić, a jego kroki zyskiwały pełną godności jakość. Bez słowa pozbawił Sherlocka jego torby treningowej i niósł ją w wolnej dłoni, nie cofając drugiej z biodra bruneta.

- Dokąd idziemy? - spytał Sherlock, kiedy w końcu odnalazł swój głos i upewnił się, że nie zadrży.

- Zobaczysz - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo Watson.

_***  
>Restauracja. O, w mordę.<em>

*****  
>JOHN<strong>

Angelo przeszedł samego siebie, ale John nie spodziewał się niczego mniej, kiedy przy rezerwacji podkreślił, że przyjdzie z kimś wyjątkowym. Jak dotąd szło gładko, Sherlock nie robił problemów - w końcu pozwolił się porwać, prawda?

Właściciel wyszedł z kuchni, by osobiście ich powitać.

- John Watson! Jak miło cię widzieć, młody! - zgarnął go w niedźwiedzi uścisk. Miał posturę góry, ale należał do nieszkodliwych olbrzymów. Holmes z zaciekawieniem rozejrzał się po przytulnym wnętrzu, i kiedy już z wystroju dowiedział się wszystkiego, co się dało, jego wzrok spoczął na rozmówcy Johna.

*****  
>SHERLOCK<strong>

- Ciebie też, Angelo - uśmiechnął się John.

- To pewnie jest twoja wyjątkowa osoba, mam rację? - spytał Angelo, życzliwie spoglądając na bruneta, który zaczerwienił się aż po cebulki tych swoich kędziorów. - No, no. Masz dobre oko, młody.

- Angelo, poznaj, to jest Sherlock - powiedział John, wskazując na swojego towarzysza z pełnym widocznej dumy uśmiechem.

- Sherlock Holmes, miło mi poznać - Sherlock nieśmiało wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Włocha, który ochoczo ją ścisnął. Z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że - w przeciwieństwie do większości kontaktów fizycznych z innymi ludźmi - po przywitaniu się ze znajomym Johna nie ma ochoty zdezynfekować dłoni.

_Lat 54, wdowiec, ma burego kota i dwóch młodszych braci, jeden z nich ma kontakty z półświatkiem, brak prawa jazdy. Dobrze gotuje. Przyjaciel ojca Johna z Afganistanu._

Na znak Angela, ich rzeczy zabrał szczurowaty kelner (_zadłużony kleptoman, nie leczy się. Tego wieczoru ukradł swoim współpracownikom i części klientów kwotę około 150-200 funtów, a nie zamierza jeszcze przestać. Niebezpieczny, ostrzec Angela_.), a sam mężczyzna wskazał im stolik, przy którym usiedli. Ich miejsce znajdowało się w kącie sali, ale bez wątpienia należało do najlepszych, bo w drodze do niego odprowadzały ich zazdrosne spojrzenia pozostałych klientów lokalu. Inny młody kelner w milczeniu podał im karty dań. Angelo z uśmiechem zapalił stojącą pośrodku stołu świeczkę, i mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Johna.

- Ten chłopak - oświadczył, obejmując go ramieniem. - należy do dobrej rodziny, zapamiętaj to sobie, Sherlocku. Jego ojciec dwa razy uratował mój gruby tyłek w Afganistanie, a on sam namówił mnie do otwarcia tej knajpy, kiedy byłem w dołku po śmierci mojej Jenny. John Watson uratuje ci życie.

John oczyścił gardło z zażenowaniem.

- Sherlock, jesteś gotów, by zamówić? - spytał, chcąc jak najszybciej zmienić temat. - Ja chyba zdecyduję się na lazanię...

- To ja poproszę to samo - odparł szybko, bezbłędnie odczytując jego intencję.

- Dwa razy lazania dla Johna i jego randki, sam przyrządzę - obiecał Angelo, uśmiechając się ciepło i wracając do kuchni.


	4. Kolejne wybuchy supernowej

John wychodził z siebie, żeby pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony. Czuł się koszmarnie w tej koszuli, ale Sherlockowi chyba podobało się to, co widzi, a o to przecież chodziło od samego początku. Pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmiech. Mimo zdenerwowania, był całkiem zadowolony z siebie, i tego, że realizacja jego planu idzie póki co - odpukać w niemalowane drewno! - tak dobrze.

- Czemu mi się tak przyglądasz? - zapytał w pewnym momencie, kiedy Sherlock przez około dziesięć minut w ogóle nie mrugnął, skupiając na nim całą swoją uwagę. John nigdy wcześniej nie był przedmiotem tak skrupulatnej obserwacji. - Mam coś na twarzy?

Brunet zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, kiedy automatycznie uniósł dłoń do ust.

- Zastanawiam się - odezwał się po bardzo długiej chwili milczenia. John westchnął wewnętrznie na dźwięk tego głosu. - czemu to wszystko?

- Jak to, czemu?

- No... Czemu tu jesteśmy?

- Bo chciałem spędzić z tobą trochę czasu. To zły powód?

- Ale dlaczego?

- Jak to, dlaczego?

- Och, John, nie bądź ignorantem! - ostatni komentarz Sherlocka towarzyszył przewróceniu oczami i poirytowanemu tonowi głosu. - Na pewno wiesz, jaką mam opinię na tej żałosnej uczelni! Ludzie uważają mnie za seryjnego zabójcę!

- A jesteś nim? - John nie mógł powstrzymać odrobiny rozbawienia, która wkradła się do jego pytania. - Nie wyglądasz na takiego, który w wolnym czasie biegałby po kampusie z siekierą.

- Nie wygaduj głupstw, cyjanek jest o wiele bardziej efektywny i robi bez porównania mniej bałaganu niż siekiera!

- To... Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewałem.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się z wyższością, ale Johnowi wydał się wtedy dziwnie ujmujący; Harry miała kiedyś kota o podobnym poziomie arogancji. Rzeczony kot - Pan Peanut - lubił demonstrować swoją pozorną niechęć w stosunku do Johna, ale to w jego łóżku najczęściej spał, porankami wymykając się do sypialni jego siostry. Uśmiechnął się.

- Czyli plotki, że jesz koty też powinienem włożyć między bajki? - spytał, zachowując lekki ton rozmowy.

- Absolutnie, brzydzę się bestialstwem - Sherlock z dezaprobatą zmarszczył nos, tak jakby jego nozdrza uderzył nagle jakiś wyjątkowo odrażający zapach. John kiwnął głową, zabierając się na nowo za swoją nieco samotną lazanię. Holmes nie ruszył swojej porcji.

_Zdecydowanie Pan Peanut. I do tego jest za chudy. Czy on w ogóle je?_

- Co by było, gdybym miał plany? - spytał raptownie, przerywając milczenie. - Mamy wigilię, mogłem gdzieś wyjechać.

- Wtedy postarałbym się jakoś te twoje plany przełożyć za ciebie - John wzruszył ramionami, nie pozwalając zbić się z tropu. Przed występem uroczyście sobie obiecał, że więcej do tego nie dopuści. - Powiedzmy, że... miałem swój wkład w to, że Greg umówił się z twoim bratem...

- Zaangażowałeś w to Mycrofta?! Moją osobistą abominację brata?!

- ...Greg go skutecznie zmiękczył na tyle, by **przekonująco** usprawiedliwił twoją nieobecność przed rodziną - blondyn ciągnął, jak gdyby mu nie przerywano. - Oczywiście, nie obyło się bez obietnicy całego - bliżej nieokreślonej długości - szeregu przysług z mojej strony, ale to jeszcze nie jest tragedia.

- Nie wierzę, że Mycroft się na to zgodził.

- On też na początku nie wierzył w to, że się zgodzi, ale siła moich argumentów przemówiła do niego na poziomie molekularnym.

- ...Krówki?

- Pięć kilo. W takiej blaszanej puszce.

Sherlock zagwizdał cicho.

- O tyle dobrze, że przynajmniej kiedy wrócę do domu, on będzie w tej swojej cukrowej śpiączce - pokiwał głową, zamyślając się na chwilę.

- Właśnie, skoro już mowa o cukrach, to wcinaj - odparł John z najsłodszym uśmiechem, jaki posiadał w swoim arsenale. Ten uśmiech pomagał mu zdobywać notatki od najbardziej opornych ludzi na roku.

- Nie jestem głodny, a zresztą jedzenie to strata czasu, że nie wspomnę o tym, że to nuda.

- Strata czasu? Kiedy ty ostatnio jadłeś?

Sherlock rozważył swoją odpowiedź.

- Dzisiaj jest czwartek, więc... dwa dni temu, we wtorek.

Watson wytrzeszczył oczy. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zdarzyło mu się spotkać osobę, która by dobrowolnie nie jadła przez dwa dni, i na dodatek twierdziła, że _jedzenie to nuda_.

- Często robisz sobie takie przerwy? - przybrał rzeczowy ton lekarza; po tego typu rewelacji nie dało się tego uniknąć.

- Kiedy myślę albo pracuję, to nie jem.

John westchnął ze zbolałą miną człowieka pogodzonego ze swoim losem.

- Dużo myślisz albo pracujesz?

- Non stop. Mój umysł nie odpoczywa.

- To znaczy, że... masz w głowie takie perpetuum mobile?

- Hmmm, nie. "Mam w głowie" coś, co bardziej przypomina rakietę, która - jeśli nie otrzyma odpowiedniego problemu do rozwiązania - rozrywa wszystko wokół siebie na kawałki.

John uniósł brwi, ale nie skomentował na głos, wsłuchany we wszystkie dźwięki wydobywane przez Sherlocka.

_On powinien nagrywać audiobooki. Zdecydowanie._

- ...Na przykład teraz myślę o tym, jak długo się tego popołudnia przygotowywałeś. Zmieniałeś koszulę dwa, nie, trzy razy. Długo nie wiedziałeś, która najlepiej do ciebie pasuje, i dobrze wybrałeś, bo w tej jest ci do twarzy. Musiałeś być zdenerwowany, ale nie czułeś mdłości.

- Skąd to wszystko wiesz?

Sherlock jakby tylko czekał na to pytanie, uśmiechnął się i pochylił nieco w jego stronę.

- Masz na spodniach pojedyncze nitki w trzech różnych kolorach, rękaw twojej marynarki po ojcu nosi drobną plamkę z herbaty. Piłeś ją z mlekiem, stąd ta barwa. Powinieneś ją zdjąć, ale to twoja ulubiona rzecz po ojcu. Tuż koło prawego ucha masz małe zacięcie po goleniu. Twój oddech delikatnie pachnie miętówką zamiast silnego zapachu pasty do zębów, której na pewno byś użył, gdybyś zwrócił treść żołądka.

- Skąd... skąd wiesz, że to marynarka mojego taty?

- Na pierwszy rzut oka pasuje do ciebie, ale jest za szeroka, a poza tym ślady zagięcia świadczą o tym, że jej rękawy były podwijane, musisz więc być wyższy od ojca. Wcześniej nie była często noszona, ale teraz jej podszewka i kołnierzyk świadczą o tym, że wkładasz ją przy każdej możliwej okazji. Jest dobrej jakości, ale nie jest nowa, ma przynajmniej 20 lat. Po wewnętrznej stronie prawego rękawa widać metkę z haftem 'H. Watson', ale nie chodzi o ciebie, bo ty nie używasz swojego drugiego imienia po ojcu, imienia na H.; przedstawiasz się jako John Watson. I proszę, zamknij usta, to wyjątkowo sugestywny gest.

John z wysiłkiem przełknął ślinę i zebrał ze stolika swoją opadłą szczękę.

- To było... Niezwykłe.

- Naprawdę?

- Oczywiście. Nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś takiego jak ty.

Na twarzy chłopaka odmalowało się połączenie niepewności, niedowierzania i zaskoczenia, na co John poczuł bolesne ukłucie w okolicy serca.

_Nie słyszysz tego często, co? Zmienię to._

- Ludzie zwykle nie to mówią.

- A co mówią?

- 'Spierdalaj'.

John zaśmiał się głośno, a Sherlock po chwili wahania dołączył do niego; jego śmiech brzmiał jak płynna czekolada, głęboko zagnieżdżając się w jakimś zakamarku umysłu Johna.

_Ten śmiech. Muszę sprawić, że będzie to częściej robił._

- Ale poważnie - odezwał się Watson, kiedy minęła pierwsza fala wesołości. - zawsze tak myślisz?

Sherlock przytaknął.

- Okej, to zrobimy tak: ty zjesz lazanię, ale ja w zamian za to pozwolę ci odczytać każdego w tym pomieszczeniu.

- Wydedukować.

- Pozwolę ci wydedukować każdego.

John wiedział, że to dobry pomysł, kiedy dostrzegł w oczach Sherlocka błysk.

**SHERLOCK**

Po kilku godzinach spędzonych w towarzystwie Johna, Sherlock był coraz bardziej pewny, że ten chłopak jest po prostu _zbyt idealny, żeby być prawdziwym_. I ciągle szczypał się w ramię pod stołem, żeby udowodnić sobie, że to wszystko jednak dzieje się naprawdę.

- Chodźzemnądodomu - wydusił w którymś momencie, pomijając etap przetwarzania przez mózg własnych wypowiedzi, przez co Watson spojrzał na niego uprzejmie zdziwiony. Stale się uśmiechał, jakby... dobrze się czuł.

- Co, proszę? - spytał z lekkim rozbawieniem. Sherlock odetchnął głęboko.

- Chodź ze mną do domu - powtórzył, tym razem zachowując odstępy między poszczególnymi wyrazami. - Mycroft będzie naciskał.

- Chętnie go poznam. Ale moglibyśmy teraz nie rozmawiać o twoim bracie? To jest teraz tylko nasze, to że jesteśmy tu razem.

_Zbyt idealny._

- Hej... Co byś powiedział na to, żebym cię jeszcze nie odprowadzał? - odezwał się nieśmiało John, kiedy wreszcie wyszli z knajpki.

Angelo nie posiadał się z radości, kiedy odzyskał wszystkie skradzione z kasy pieniądze, a szczurowaty kelner przestał u niego pracować. John i Sherlock za to prawdopodobnie do końca życia nie będą musieli się martwić o wolny stolik czy rachunek za posiłek.

- Jest stosunkowo wcześnie, nie ma północy...

Sherlock uśmiechnął się.

- Pokaż mi, jak mieszkasz.

**JOHN**

John czuł się głupio. I przeklinał swoje bałaganiarstwo połączone z lenistwem, bo jego małe mieszkanko wyglądało jak Londyn po bombardowaniu; wszędzie bowiem walały się notatki, podręczniki, ubrania w różnym stanie znoszenia, i reszta podobnych śmieci. A w samym środku tego wszystkiego znajdował się Sherlock. Co ciekawe, zdawał się nie zwracać większej uwagi na bałagan, tak jakby to nie było dla niego nic zdrożnego. Jakby tego było mało, jego twarz wyrażała najczystszej wody zaciekawienie, co z kolei zaintrygowało Johna na tyle, że zaczął go obserwować.

Sherlock krokiem świadczącym o jego pewności siebie przemierzał mieszkanie, tak jakby to był jego własny dom. (John ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nie miałby nic przeciwko temu.) Był bardzo skupiony na swoim zadaniu, tak jak wtedy, gdy tańczył albo czytał z ludzi. Jego brwi były lekko ściągnięte, a usta nieznacznie rozchylone. Musiał myśleć.

- Czego się o mnie dowiedziałeś? - zapytał, stawiając na stoliku kubek z herbatą dla Holmesa. Zażyczył sobie kawy, ale cóż... Nie można mieć wszystkiego. Sherlock po kilku minutach myślenia upił łyk ze swojego kubka.

- Chciałem kawy - zacisnął usta w grymasie śmiertelnie obrażonego na cały zły świat dziecka.

- Twój lekarz nie pozwala ci tak późno pić kawy.

- Nie jesteś moim lekarzem. Nie jesteś niczyim lekarzem.

- Ale będę, i to niedługo. I pij swoją miętę, bo inaczej udam, że nie zadałem poprzedniego pytania.

Sherlock skrzywił się z widocznym niesmakiem, ale posłusznie wypił napar. John czuł się dumny z siebie.

- No? - zagaił. Sherlock siedział w fotelu, który wydawał się być dla niego stworzony.

- Mieszkasz sam, ale często przychodzą do ciebie przyjaciele, którzy korzystają wtedy z drugiej sypialni - w lodówce stoi cydr, ulubiony napój Lestrade'a. Ty byś go nie tknął, pijesz zwykłe piwo. Mieszkanie nie świadczy o tym, by cydr miał być przeznaczony dla dziewczyny - brak kobiecej ręki; nie jesteś też typem imprezowicza. Więc wybór w tym akurat wypadku jest oczywisty, Lestrade ze swoim niezdrowym uwielbieniem dla jabłek. No i Mike, on wypije cokolwiek, stąd w lodówce chińskie piwo. Ty z kolei jesteś człowiekiem, który musiał sobie poradzić z nagłym obniżeniem dotychczasowej stopy życia...

John nie pozwolił mu w żaden sposób dokończyć tego zdania, tym samym zapobiegając niewątpliwemu pojawieniu się kolejnych. Dwoma krokami pokonał nieduży pokój, klęknął przed fotelem Sherlocka, a jego samego pocałował, skutecznie uciszając.

**SHERLOCK**

Cisza radiowa. Właśnie to panowało w jego umyśle, kiedy John to robił. On zawsze czuł niedosyt, kiedy już odrywał swoje usta. Dlatego tym razem mu na to nie pozwolił, z całej siły przytrzymując go za koszulę.

**JOHN**

John nigdy nie należał do osób zbyt elokwentnych dla ich własnego dobra. Często używał jedynie kilku słów do opisu zdarzenia lub zjawiska, a w nadmiarze posiadał jedynie te z zakresu medycyny. Więcej słów nie potrzebował. Ale w tej sytuacji chciałby użyć najpiękniejszych i najbardziej wyszukanych znanych mu terminów, ponieważ ten moment był _niezwykły. Wspaniały. Piękny. Wyjątkowy. Ekscytujący._ I niebezpieczny, tak cudownie niebezpieczny.

Zupełnie jak towarzyszący mu brunet o oczach zmieniających swoją barwę.

**SHERLOCK**

- Chyba powinienem cię odprowadzić - szepnął John. Minął jakiś bliżej nieokreślony czas; Sherlock czuł, jakby w jego ciele swój wieczór miała właśnie orkiestra Filharmonii Wiedeńskiej, a on siedział w pierwszym rzędzie. Mruknął niezobowiązująco, na co blondyn dotykiem przypominającym lekkość piórka pogładził jego policzek i uśmiechnął się, pozostając w bezruchu; ich czoła nadal się stykały.

- Twój brat własnoręcznie zakopie to, co zostanie z moich zwłok w nieoznakowanym grobie, jeśli pozwolę ci tu ze mną dzisiaj zostać.

- Nie bądź niemądry. Mycroft to co prawda obraza dla mojego majestatu, ale to jednak Holmes. Tylko mu nie mów, że to powiedziałem.


	5. nowe światy w oddali

Sceptycyzm był nieodzowną częścią natury Sherlocka. Właściwie leżał u samych podstaw jego osobowości; z niego też czerpała siłę niekończąca się ciekawość. Ale nawet jego wrodzone niedowiarstwo zostało wystawione na wielką próbę, kiedy Mamusia zaprosiła Johna na ich kolację. A on przyjął zaproszenie, i w nowym środowisku odnalazł się lepiej niż Holmes. Może na decyzję wpłynęło znajome Sherlockowi stalowe spojrzenie Mamusi, które wykorzystywała do zwodzenia ludzi, że mają jeszcze do podjęcia jakąś decyzję. W rzeczywistości każdy problem będący przedmiotem dyskusji dawno został rozwiązany bez ich udziału.

_A więc tak Mycroft widział wywiązanie się ze swojej obietnicy?_

Sherlock zostawił Johna w towarzystwie członków swojej najbliższej rodziny, i ruszył do kuchni pod pretekstem napicia się wody. Jego poszukiwania środka na przeczyszczenie przerwał nie kto inny, jak niedoszła ofiara jego zemsty.

- Jeśli tak wygląda twoja koncepcja skradania się, to muszę cię rozczarować. Sapiesz tak głośno, że usłyszałby cię nawet wuj Ellinford bez swojego aparatu - powiedział.

- Jak zwykle dramatyzujesz, drogi bracie - odezwał się Mycroft spokojnie. - Zapominasz, że nie jesteśmy w dżungli.

Sherlock nie zaszczycił tego stwierdzenia żadną odpowiedzią.

- Czego chcesz, Mycroft? - spytał w przypływie dobroduszności, z jedynie cieniem irytacji. Były przecież święta. - Jeśli przyszedłeś mnie przed nim ostrzec, to lepiej od razu daj sobie spokój.

- Przyszedłem ci powiedzieć, że po raz pierwszy w życiu mogę ci pogratulować wyboru. I że - jakkolwiek nie jestem ani odrobinę tym zdziwiony - słyszałem, że byłeś dzisiaj gwiazdą wieczoru, dlatego jestem z ciebie dumny, braciszku.

- Co, proszę? - Sherlockowi po prostu opadła szczęka. Nienawidził, kiedy Mycroft to robił.

- Słyszałeś mnie doskonale za pierwszym razem, nie mam zamiaru powtarzać swoich słów.

Bracia Holmes przez kilka minut milczeli, stojąc w kuchni rodzinnego domu. Choć Sherlock nigdy się do tego nie przyznał, wiedział, że obaj z Mycroftem byli dwiema stronami tej samej monety - wewnętrznie bardziej podobni, niż pozwalali to komukolwiek zobaczyć.

- Lepiej chodźmy do nich; wiesz, jak poważnie Mamusia traktuje przyjmowanie gości, a poza tym, twój John pytał o ciebie.

- Pytał o mnie? Naprawdę? - nie był w stanie zapanować nad tym osobliwym uczuciem łaskotania w okolicach żołądka.

Mycroft się tylko dyskretnie uśmiechnął tym obrzydliwym grymasem samozadowolenia.

- Zresztą, to nie jest 'mój' John.

Mycroft spojrzał. Naprawdę, tylko tyle było potrzebne, by wyprowadzić człowieka (Sherlocka) z równowagi - jego spojrzenia mówiły całymi ustępami.

- Co znowu?! - zapytał rozdrażniony. - Znam to spojrzenie. Co?!

- Och, bracie. Naprawdę myślisz, że widząc, jak obaj na siebie patrzycie, łatwo nie użyć mi tego zwrotu?

- Idź do diabła, Mycroft.

- Doprawdy, nie pojmuję twojej niezdrowej fascynacji tym marynarskim językiem.

Sherlock zaklął siarczyście. Rozmowy ze starszym bratem zawsze kończyły się dla niego bólem głowy. I szantażem.

- Ach, jeszcze jedno - odezwał się Holmes starszy w połowie swojej drogi powrotnej do jasno oświetlonego salonu. - Jeśli dodasz coś odrażającego do mojego jedzenia, to upewnię się, że John - poczynając od jutra - każdego dnia zacznie otrzymywać twoje najbardziej kompromitujące zdjęcia z dzieciństwa, w tym to, na którym widać twoje pierwsze próby przycinania sobie włosów. Wiesz, jak to jest ze zdjęciami. Czasem gubią się tylko po to, by odnaleźć je w zupełnie nieoczekiwanych miejscach.

- Nie ośmielisz się...

- Zaryzykujesz?

_Najgorsze jest to, że zupełnie nie pozwala o sobie zapomnieć_, pomyślał Sherlock, dyskretnie przyglądając się, jak John rozmawia z jego rodziną. I wszyscy zdają się go lubić, tak jakby Holmes młodszy przyprowadził ze sobą długo oczekiwanego gościa.

Dalszy bieg jego myśli przerwał sam blondyn, spoglądając mu w oczy ponad ramieniem wujka Rudy'iego. Wuj Rudy w tym roku przeszedł samego siebie, i ubrał się jak Coco Chanel. Sherlock z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że styl Coco z jej kapeluszami, perłami i słynną małą czarną zdecydowanie pasował do jego żylastego stryja.

John grzecznie przeprosił Rudy'iego, i dołączył do Sherlocka palącego samotnie na tarasie.

- Widzę, że Rudy cię polubił - odezwał się.

_Tak jakby w tym domu była jedna osoba, której byś nie podbił._

- Masz na myśli Coco? - uśmiechnął się John. - Moja siostra to lesbijka, przez lata bywałem świadkiem wielu rzeczy. Większości z nich nie da się od-zobaczyć.

Sherlock milczał. A John - również nic nie mówiąc - wyjął mu spomiędzy palców tlącego się papierosa, i sam się zaciągnął, po kilku sekundach wydmuchując dym. Sherlock przełknął ślinę.

- Nie... nie wiedziałem, że paliłeś - szepnął nagle zachrypłym głosem.

John wzruszył ramionami.

- Lata temu. Podkradałem Harry z paczki, zawsze miała Marlboro.

_Interesujące._

Milczenie było... przyjemne. Bez poczucia winy za Bóg-wie-co-Bóg-wie-kiedy, tak jak z Mycroftem. Sherlock naprawdę nie chciał myśleć o tym, co się stało minutę temu. Jak zmysłowo wyglądał wtedy John. Jaki był pociągający. Nie chciał się zastanawiać, jak smak dymu zmienił smak jego ust. Naprawdę.

Tylko niestety John zadrżał. Holmes usiłował to ignorować, ale nie był w stanie. Z westchnieniem zdjął kurtkę z lewego ramienia, i objął chłopaka, jednocześnie przykrywając go materiałem. A John - najcudowniej zaskakująca istota świata - _zarumienił się_.

JOHN

Rodzina Holmesów była zaskakująco... zwyczajna. Normalna. Ciekawe było to, jak ogromny respekt obaj bracia Holmes czuli przed własną matką, do tej pory nazywając ją Mamusią, co nasuwało śmieszne skojarzenie z rodziną mafijną. Wystarczyło jedno jej spojrzenie, by spacyfikować skaczących sobie do gardeł synów. Ale rodzina Holmesów - tak jak każda inna rodzina - nie była idealna. Oni tylko lepiej niż inni radzili sobie ze swoimi brakami.

Urozmaicenie stanowił brat Taty Holmesa, Rudy. John znał w życiu już wiele osób szumnie nazywających siebie crossdresserami, ale Rudy Holmes był bez wątpienia tym najbarwniejszym z przypadków, bowiem - tak jak jego bratowa - posiadał tęgi umysł. Co zresztą najwyraźniej stanowiło element dziedzictwa rodowego. Tata Holmes z kolei należał - jak John - do "zwykłych" ludzi.

Rudy, będąc doktorantem fizyki, uczył się pod okiem samego profesora Hawkinga. Będąc na gościnnym wykładzie z profesorem w Oxfordzie, poznał tam młodą studentkę matematyki, która dużo później, kiedy przedstawił ją swojemu bratu - studentowi prawa, stała się słynną Mamusią Holmes. Znacznie starszy od niej brat, Ellinford, zajmował się entomologią.

A John w otoczeniu tych wszystkich błyskotliwych ludzi - wyłączając najmłodsze pokolenie, John z okazji świąt był wobec siebie wyjątkowo pobłażliwy - czuł się jak błazen, ponieważ suma ich punktów IQ prawdopodobnie przekraczałaby jakieś 2000. Ale, na szczęście, całą ta inteligencja nie była skierowana przeciwko niemu. Na szczęście oni wszyscy zachowywali się z pełną sympatii uprzejmością, z uwagą słuchając każdego jego słowa. John próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy po raz ostatni jego własna matka postępowała w podobny sposób, i nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie. Uśmiechnął się smutno do swoich myśli. Oczywiście, że kochał rodzinę. Chciał, żeby jego matka była szczęśliwa, tak samo jak mocno pragnął tego dla Harry. Tylko chyba ze śmiercią taty każde z nich przestało się starać, i od tamtego czasu wszystko diametralnie się zmieniło. A później Phil stał się członkiem rodziny, i John kompletnie zszedł na boczny tor.

W pewnym momencie poczuł, że smukłe palce tancerza wplatają się w jego własne, krótkie i plebejskie, i jego serce ścisnęło się ze szczęścia.

Holmesowie wypuścili go około trzeciej nad ranem, i to kiedy uroczyście obiecał, że odwiedzi ich w Boże Narodzenie.

SHERLOCK

Nie znosił świąt bardziej niż sernika z rodzynkami. Bardziej niż głupoty. I innych bzdur tego pokroju. W święta wszystko było takie... _normalne_. Takie spokojne, ciche i bogobojnie dobroduszne, że aż go mdliło. Święta każdego roku były dla niego udręką. Te, jako pierwsze w krótkiej historii życia Sherlocka Holmesa, były tymi, których nie znienawidził na długo przed wieczerzą wigilijną. W tym roku zasnął z uśmiechem na ustach.

John pierwszego dnia świąt prezentował się równie wspaniale, jak w Wigilię. Albo nawet bardziej, Sherlock nie potrafił zdecydować. Dzisiaj miał na sobie podkreślający barwę oczu (i kształt ciała) pulower, spod którego wystawał kołnierzyk białej koszuli. Ciotka Susan uśmiechała się do niego jakby serdeczniej - samo to bardzo zdenerwowało Sherlocka, dlatego bez słowa chwycił Johna za rękę, i pociągnął na górę, do swojego pokoju.

- Tu mieszkam - powiedział głosem przypominającym odległą groźbę burzy. Później pchnął go na łóżko.

- Masz bardzo... interesujący pokój - nie tracąc czasu na zwiedzanie, a dla podkreślenia swojej wypowiedzi, John mocno objął go w pasie, i pocałował miejsce, w którym dało się wyczuć puls.

- Cieszę się... że ci się podoba - odparł, głośno zaczerpując tchu. Usta Johna tylko - albo aż - pokonały drogę wzdłuż jego żuchwy do ust, i z zapałem zajęły się ich badaniem.

_johnjohn__**JOHN**__john_

Ich pierwsze wspólne pojawienie się tuż po świętach wywołało na uczelni nie tak znowu małe poruszenie. Sherlock trochę czuł się jak bohater któregoś z tych modnych seriali dla idiotów, bo nagle znalazł się na ustach _wszystkich_. Pomagała mu jedynie świadomość, że nie jest w tym sam.

_Właśnie śmiertelnie uraziłem samym faktem istnienia fankę mojego chłopaka. JW_

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko.

_Sally Donovan nie jest moją fanką. To tylko znerwicowana feministka, która mnie nienawidzi. SH_

_Mam nadzieję, że ją znieważyłeś w moim imieniu. SH_

_Niewiele zrozumiałem z tego, co mówiła, ale wspominała coś o świrze. Mogłem nieco przesadzić mówiąc, że oboje wiemy, że ani Anderson, ani żaden z jej chłopaków nigdy ci nie dorówna. JW_

Sherlock poczuł zalewające go ciepło.

_Miałeś rację. Anderson tworzy zupełnie nowe zasady głupoty. SH_

_Jak zawsze skromny. JW_

_Nie warto nie doceniać swoich największych atutów, John. SH_

_Zapomniałeś wspomnieć o swojej atletycznej sylwetce, przeszywających oczach i ustach stworzonych do całowania. JW_

Sherlock poczuł, że się rumieni. Co ten John z nim robił.

_Mam ciebie od tego, byś mi o tym przypominał. SH_

_I od paru innych rzeczy też. SH_

**JOHN**

John czuł uderzenia gorąca, kiedy przeczytał ostatnią wiadomość Sherlocka. Odpisał drżącymi rękami:

_Czy ty mnie uwodzisz? JW_

Odpowiedź przyszła niemal natychmiast.

_To zależy od tego, czy działa. SH_

_Ty draniu, jestem w samym środku wykładu o anomaliach systemu immunologicznego. JW_

_Nuda, inercja, jednostajność, marazm. Zwolnij się. SH_

_Wiesz, że nie mogę. JW_

_Zajmę się tym. SH_

- "Zajmę się tym"? Niby jak?

Problem rozwiązał przeszywający dźwięk alarmu pożarowego, który rozległ się minutę później.

_Portiernia. SH_

**SHERLOCK**

Drżał na całym ciele, czekając na pojawienie się Johna. Wokół niego w najlepsze trwała ewakuacja budynku. On spokojnie (a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał) czekał. Kiedy w hallu nie było już nikogo poza nim, udało mu się wreszcie usłyszeć tupot pojedynczej pary stóp.

- Gdzie twój kochaś? - głos, który zadał to pytanie, aż ociekał pogardą. Sherlock zacisnął dłonie.

- Niedługo przyjdzie, na pewno coś go zatrzymało - odparł, dziwiąc się, że jego ściśnięte ze złości gardło było w stanie wydobyć jakikolwiek dźwięk.

- Coś albo ktoś - zagruchał wrednie Moriarty. Krew w żyłach Sherlocka jakby zmroziła niewidzialna bryła lodu, gdy szmer oddechu Irlandczyka połaskotał jego kark.

Jim Moriarty. Uczelniany typ spod najciemniejszej gwiazdy. Młody Holmes odsunął się od niego na bezpieczną odległość.

- Wracaj tam, skąd wylazłeś, Jim - odparł. - Nie psuj ludziom dnia.

- Och, nie bądź taki, Sherly. Moglibyśmy się świetnie razem bawić, gdyby nie ten twój kundel. A tak z ciekawości, to który z was jest na górze?

- Nie twój zawszony interes.

- Po co te nerwy, Sherly. Ja tylko zastanawiam się, co takiego w nim jest. Przecież to zupełnie zwyczajny gość, najpospolitszy z pospolitych. Właściwie to jedno wielkie nic.

Sherlock milczał.

- Naprawdę, Sherly - Moriarty pogroził mu palcem z kpiącym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do twarzy. - po kimś takim jak ty spodziewałbym się czegoś lepszego...

- Jakiś problem? - ciszę przerwał głos Johna, który właśnie się pojawił. Sherlock jeszcze nigdy nie poczuł tak dużej ulgi. John objął go w pasie, i pocałował na powitanie w policzek, na widok czego Moriarty skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Blondyn spojrzeniem będącym prawdopodobnie w stanie zabić, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, zmierzył obcego od stóp do głów. Jego usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię.

- Tylko tak sobie gadamy z Sherlockiem - Jim był odrażający; jego ciemne oczy nie wyrażały żadnych emocji. - Bez obaw, nie odbiorę ci go, gołąbeczku... Sam za mną pójdzie.

Wzrok Johna był tak zimny, że Sherlocka przeszły ciarki.

- To się jeszcze okaże, _Jimmy_ - odparł, kładąc umyślny nacisk na ostatnie słowo. - Jakoś nie widzę, żeby się do ciebie wyrywał. Ciekawe, dlaczego? Och, może dlatego, że musiałbyś go do siebie przywiązać pasami?

Jego postawa do złudzenia przypominała Sherlockowi broniącego swojego okopu żołnierza. Brunet tylko skrzywił usta w parodii uśmiechu, ignorując słowa chłopaka.

- Ciao, Sherlocku Holmesie - Jim przesłał Sherlockowi całusa, i minął ich, koszmarnie z siebie zadowolony.

- Psychopata - głos Johna pełen był odrazy. - Nic ci nie jest?

Sherlock tylko zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

- Angelo? - spytał cicho.

- Myślałem, że nigdy nie zapytasz - John wrócił do swojej pokojowej części osobowości, porzucając tę wojenną; jego uśmiech był równie ciepły i przyjazny jak zwykle. - Chodźmy, umieram z głodu.

***

Sherlock nigdy nie wierzył w ślepy los, ani nie ufał ludziom, którzy twierdzili, że życiem każdego z nas rządzi siła wyższa. Z natury był przeciwnikiem wszelkich religii, bowiem nakazywały one wiarę w jakąś niewidzialną istotę, której decyzje dotyczące naszego losu były rzekomo przypadkowe. (_Wszechświat rzadko kiedy jest **aż tak** leniwy, John!_)

Nie. Sherlock wierzył w siłę umysłu, i to, że największy wpływ na ziemską wędrówkę istoty ludzkiej ma ona sama. Po kilku pierwszych wspólnych tygodniach, codzienność z Johnem kazała mu zacząć wątpić w tę teorię, bo John - w swoim stylu rozpraszając wszelkie jego wczesne lęki - nie odszedł. Co, naturalnie, wywołało nową falę niepokoju.

Niepozorny marcowy poranek przyniósł odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytania, których do tej pory nie zadał na głos, a które mimo tego zamieszkały gdzieś w dalekich zakamarkach jego umysłu, i czuły się tam jak w raju. Dzień rozpoczął się jak zwykle, przy kawie i wmuszonym w niego tostem. Sherlock naprawdę nie chciał jeść, ale wiedział, że Johnowi sprawiało przyjemność karmienie go, dlatego bez protestów pochłonął śniadanie.

Delikatny uśmiech Johna powodował, że świat automatycznie przystrajał się w nieco jaśniejsze barwy. Pełną harmonii atmosferę przerwało pojawienie się Grega; zdążył przywyknąć do jego częstych wizyt, odkąd miesiąc temu wprowadził się do mieszkanka Johna, dlatego nie zdziwiło go, że Lestrade przyszedł tak wcześnie.

- Sherlock - kiwnął głową na powitanie. W ręku ściskał papierowy kubek z kawą na wynos. Sherlockowi wydał się wtedy, z jego wiecznie znękaną miną i długim szarym prochowcem, bardziej podobny do studenta kryminologii niż kiedykolwiek.

- Gavin - bez unoszenia wzroku znak telefonu wykonał dłonią gest, który mniej więcej przypominał pozdrowienie, i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

- Kiedy zapamiętasz, że mam na imię Greg? - spytał głosem zahaczającym o irytację, z pewnością też się skrzywił.

- Prawdopodobnie nigdy, staram się nie zawracać sobie głowy bzdurami - odparł Sherlock niewinnie.

- Dzieci, spokój - wtrącił John ze znużeniem, pochylając się, by pocałować Sherlocka w policzek. - Możemy iść.

Sherlock nie mógł nie spojrzeć na dzisiejszy strój swojej lepszej połówki - John miał na sobie ulubione spodnie Sherlocka, które zwężały się we wszystkich najważniejszych miejscach, a które towarzyszyły błękitnej koszulce przypominającej swoim krojem drugą skórę. Na nią niedbale narzucił grafitowy sweter zapinany na guziki. Wszystko to na kilka chwil skutecznie odebrało Holmesowi zdolność równoczesnego oddychania i myślenia.

- Ach, zapomniałbym - odezwał się Greg, jak zwykle z typową dla siebie gracją psując moment. Sięgnął do torby. - Mam waszą pocztę. To może ją zostawię...

_John, dlaczego na stole leży zaadresowany do ciebie list z logo RAMC? SH_

John poczuł gwałtowny skurcz w żołądku. Z ogromnym wysiłkiem wystukał odpowiedź.

_Jakiś rok temu wysłałem podanie. JW_

_I dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz? SH_

Westchnął. Sherlock musiał być wściekły. Naprawdę nie tak wyobrażał sobie dzisiejszy dzień.

_To nie było nic pewnego. Nie obiecywali mnie przyjąć. JW_

_Jestem w domu za 15 minut. JW_

Jednak, kiedy wrócił do domu, zastał tam pustkę. I urzędowo wyglądające pismo, pośrodku stołu, które otwarto ręką zdradzającą oznaki zdenerwowania.

_Uprzejmie informujemy, iż John Hamish Watson, urodzony w Lymington w Hampshire dn. 15. maja 1989, został przyjęty do RAMC, gdzie w trybie przyspieszonym dokończy swoją naukę w zawodzie lekarza. _

_the colors around me have faded away_

_and I'll be waiting, count on me - I'll find you._


	6. anizotropia

**anizotropia** - własność Wszechświata polegająca na tym, że wygląda on inaczej, gdy patrzymy w różnych kierunkach.

John. Jedyne imię na świecie, jakie warto zapamiętać i powtarzać. Jedyna osoba na świecie warta uwagi. Tę osobę pokochałem, i ona właśnie mnie opuszcza, zostawi za sobą wszystko w naszym małym świecie. Lubiłem myśleć, że ja też byłem jedną z części tego świata. A teraz ta jedyna osoba, bez której nie wyobrażam sobie mojego życia, wyjeżdża. Oczywiście, że czułem się jak gówno. Właściwie, czułem się nawet gorzej, tak jakbym był pusty w środku. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, kiedy się o wszystkim dowiedziałem, nagle poczułem, że się duszę w naszym domu, w miejscu, gdzie mój bałagan w naturalny sposób wchłonął jego bałagan. Przez mój umysł przetaczała się jedna uporczywa myśl - on wyjedzie, a ty nie możesz nic z tym zrobić. Musiałem wyjść, gdziekolwiek. Nie mam pojęcia, jak długo krążyłem po mieście, bo szybko straciłem poczucie czasu, patrząc przed siebie niewidzącymi oczyma. W jakiś sposób trafiłem do Speedy's, naszej ulubionej kawiarni.

- Na koszt firmy - odezwała się jedna z obsługujących zmianę baristek, Emily. Postawiła przede mną kubek z kawą. Dla Johna była szczególne miła, ale dla niego każdy jest szczególnie miły. Jej nadejście wyrwało mnie z zadumy; chyba po prostu wyglądałem niepokojąco ze swoim gapieniem się w ścianę, jakbym spodziewał się znaleźć na niej odpowiedzi na moje pytania. - Wyglądasz na kogoś, kto potrzebuje kofeiny.

- Dziękuję - odparłem z wysiłkiem, w myślach błagając ją, by już sobie poszła. Nie zrobiła tego. Oczywiście.

- Czekasz na Johna? Umówiliście się tutaj, prawda? - spytała.

- Proszę, zostaw mnie w spokoju - powiedziałem cicho. - Zaraz sobie pójdę, nie martw się.

Oczywiście, moje - tak nietypowe dla mnie przecież - zachowanie tylko bardziej ją zaciekawiło. Jezu, jak ten John to robi? Jak on znosi tych wszystkich _zwykłych_ ludzi?

- Sherlock, wszystko w porządku?

Zacisnąłem szczęki z taką siłą, że się zdziwiłem, że nie uszkodziłem sobie zębów.

- Nie. Nic nie jest w porządku. A teraz przepraszam, ale naprawdę muszę iść.

Nie czekałem na jej reakcję, po prostu wyszedłem. Na zewnątrz zdążył zapaść już zmrok, i nagle zacząłem się trząść na całym ciele, żeby odzyskać część utraconego ciepła - było bardzo zimno.

Zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby został. _Wszystko_.

***

Nie miał na sobie nic poza zwyczajowym szlafrokiem i piżamą, kiedy wychodził. Nie wziął nawet kurtki, jakżeby inaczej.

W pierwszym odruchu zadzwoniłem do Mycrofta i poprosiłem go o pomoc.

- Będę trzymał rękę na pulsie - obiecał lakonicznie. A ja starałem się nie popadać w panikę; nie do końca mi się to udało. Ta cisza była przerażająca. Nienaturalny spokój otoczenia wisiał nad normalnie pełnymi życia pokojami. Odniosłem nieodparte wrażenie, jakby wszystko dookoła mnie nagle _umarło_. Cisza dzwoniła w uszach. A może tylko tak mi się wydawało?

***

Nie wiem, jak długo trwałem w pochłaniającym mnie odrętwieniu. Czas jakby stanął w miejscu. W końcu jednak do mojego pracującego z wysiłkiem umysłu dotarła jedyna bardzo trzeźwa myśl - _muszę go znaleźć_. Zacząłem od wyjścia z domu.

***

Opierałem się o ścianę w jakiejś alejce zapomnianego przez Boga świata. Moja głowa sprawiała wrażenie co najmniej dwukrotnie większej niż w rzeczywistości. Wiedziałem, że powinienem wracać do domu, ale mimo tego, że znałem układ wszystkich ulic w Londynie, niewiele mi to pomogło, bo nie byłem w stanie skupić swoich myśli. Nie mogłem się też ruszyć, moje kończyny do złudzenia przypominały raczej watę.

***

John - najcudowniejsza znana mi istota - jakimś sobie tylko wiadomym sposobem znalazł mnie. Ból, który przez ułamek sekundy gościł na jego twarzy, w zmarszczonym przez stres i niepokój czole i pełnych strachu oczach, był dla mnie gorszym przeżyciem niż spotkanie z tulipanem kilka godzin wcześniej. Nie mogłem znieść tego widoku, poczucie winy przygniatało mnie do chodnika.

_To wszystko przeze mnie. To moja zasługa._

_Sherlocku Holmesie, idź do diabła._

***

Dopiero w domu zauważyłem, że drży. W pierwszej chwili myślałem, że jest to spowodowane zmartwieniem, ale dopiero po kilku minutach dotarło do mnie, że to, wraz z uporczywym, pełnym urazy milczeniem, to po prostu oznaki wzburzenia. John wyglądał, jakby jego krew pod powierzchnią opalonej skóry wrzała; z pasją raz po raz zaciskał pięści, a powietrze wypełniał szmer jego oddechu wydymającego nozdrza. Oczy - chwilę temu będące morzami ulgi - teraz przybrały kolor burzowego nieba.

***

Nasze cztery ściany nigdy wcześniej nie słyszały kłótni, która się rozegrała. Oczywiście, mieliśmy lepsze i gorsze dni, Sherlock był mistrzem w doprowadzaniu człowieka do szewskiej pasji, ale jeszcze nie zdarzyło mi się do tego stopnia stracić nad sobą panowania. W którymś momencie, jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, w moje ręce wpadła okropna zastawa w różowe kwiatki, i bardzo szybko się jej pozbyłem, po prostu rzucając znienawidzonymi skorupami w ścianę. Sherlock milczał od dłuższej chwili, bezwładnie leżąc na kanapie. Latające dookoła talerze nie robiły na nim większego wrażenia. Wyglądał na znudzonego, co tylko dodatkowo mnie rozdrażniło, i zintensyfikowało znikanie zastawy.

- Już? - spytał w końcu Sherlock, kiedy chwilowo zabrakło mi siły na tłuczenie talerzy. Z wahaniem kiwnąłem głową, ciężko oddychając. Zauważyłem, że jego żebra poruszają się w jakiś dziwny sposób. Poczłapałem do łazienki po apteczkę, która powinna być na standardowym wyposażeniu każdego domu, do którego długotrwały dostęp ma Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
